


back to the wall

by ka_na_ri_ya



Series: the troy boi series [6]
Category: SBFIVE (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_na_ri_ya/pseuds/ka_na_ri_ya
Summary: Copter rubs a palm over where he knows Kimmon’s sensitive nipple is and meets something hard.Kimmon moans.He pauses in confusion and beneath him, Kimmon stills, his mouth slack under Copter’s lips.
Relationships: Copter Panuwat Kerdthongtavee/Kimmon Varodom Khemmonta
Series: the troy boi series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013247
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	back to the wall

**Author's Note:**

> a little warning, there are some mentions to copter/bas.
> 
> disclaimer: this is a work of complete fiction. no offense is intended and does not reflect the real life people who are mentioned here. the only thing I own from this work are my words and the plot.

> **Bas:** hoooly shiiiit duduuuddueu COPTER!!
> 
> **Bas:** omfg
> 
> **Bas:** duude
> 
> **Me:** What.
> 
> **Bas:** Nothing
> 
> **Me:**?
> 
> **Bas:** It’s nothing. Ignore it. I meant to send it to someone else.
> 
> **Me:** You literally wrote my name down.
> 
> **Bas:** just kidding!!!! ignore me!!!

Confused and maybe a little bit concerned, Copter decides to ring up Kimmon. Tokyo is a couple hours ahead, but he notes that it's not too late. Kimmon's most likely out having dinner with his workmates and Bas.

It goes straight to voicemail, the perky voice telling him that the number he's looking for is not available and he pulls the phone away from his ear.

He frowns at the screen and presses the redial key. The same thing happens again and he wonders what shenanigans the two are up to over there. It’s not like Kimmon to not answer his calls, but there’s several plausible reasons for it, so Copter decides in the end that it's best not to worry and sends over a text.

 **Me:** what the fuck is wrong with bas?

Then he drops his phone to his desk with a clatter. His investigative piece that he's been working on for the past few months is due at the end of the week and the stress has been building up from the constant rewrites and double checking of his sources. Copter removes his glasses and rubs the corner of his eyes, attempting to soothe the migraine he can feel that’s incoming. Researching gives him a headache, especially late at night when his eyes are too tired.

He’s going over the small notes he'd written in his notebook, which was part of a notebook set that Kimmon had gifted him with, when his phone rings and Kimmon's face is flashing on the screen. It's a photo of him as a round-faced teenager that Copter had found when they were at Kimmon’s parents’ home. He had a good laugh over the chubby cheeks and the blond mop of hair. His pose was over the top, clearly trying to look like a badass standing next to his motorcycle half naked -- his sun kissed skin glowing with his bare tooth grin and ridiculous hand gestures.

It was ridiculous and Copter had snapped a shot of it, then set it as Kimmon’s contact picture right away. Kimmon, of course, had loudly complained for days until Copter told him he found it cute. That seemed to sooth him, though he grumbled once in a while that Copter had "an infinite amount of better pictures of my current beautiful self, thank you very much."

“Hey.”

“H- hey! Copter! Love of my life!” Kimmon’s voice is boisterous as he sing-songs this. He starts to loudly smooch into his phone like the corny dork he is, "I'm sending you kisses, do you feel them?"

Copter smiles and curls his knees up on his chair, “You sound happy.”

“Fuck yea I am.”

“You drunk?”

“I might be. I needed it a little bit,” Kimmon murmurs and in the background, there's a voice speaking to him, “Bas is here, do you wanna say hi?”

“Nah, that’s fine. But that reminds me, is Bas ok?”

“Uh...yea? Why?”

“He sent me a weird text and said it was an accident. Just wondering.”

“N-no, he’s totally fine! Bas--” Copter hears a muffle and Kimmon's faint voice, “Ya! He’s fine. He’s so fine, Copter omygod, stop worrying. Hahahahahahaha.”

“...well now I’m worried about _you_.”

“Wha--” Kimmon breaks off into a nervous laugh, “No. You’re being weird.”

“Kimmon.”

“Yes?”

“Did you do something stupid?”

“Pfft, no,” Copter hears something that sounds like a train rushing by, followed by a gentle, feminine voice over the speaker system announcing the stop. There’s soft murmurs of “すみません" as Kimmon hurries his way into the train compartment.

Copter knows Kimmon’s lying and a tick of annoyance grows in his chest.

“Fine. Don’t tell me.”

“W-wait, aw don’t be mad!”

“I’m not mad, but you know I don’t like it when you lie to me.”

“Um. But um...I want it to be a surprise for you, that’s all. Yea?” his voice has dropped and it’s so petal soft. Copter can hear the tinge of pensiveness behind it and his heart yearns for him to be home.

It's been too long.

“O.”

“Yea.”

“I guess-- I guess I can wait till you’re back home,” Copter picks at a stray loose string on the hem of his shirt. He’s touched that Kimmon’s got him a surprise from Tokyo, which makes it a little more exciting, and he’s so curious as to what it could be. Bas definitely wouldn't tell him if he asked.

“Ok,” Kimmon breathes a huge sigh of relief, “Um...what have you been up to. How’s your article going? Did you manage to interview the guy you've been trying to convince to talk to you?"

They talk for hours late into the night as Kimmon takes his train ride and walks to his apartment, Bas having left to his own apartment long before. It takes Copter back to the times in the beginning of their burgeoning friendship. He'd been excited over having a shiny new friend, one who endlessly fascinated him when they first met and a text or call from him had him smiling for hours.

Eventually, Kimmon's voice drifts away to soft snores through the phone and Copter sends him an audio text telling him to sleep well.

\--

Copter’s hopping on the balls of his feet, staring at the entrance that Kimmon will walk through.

He had unknowingly arrived earlier to the international terminal, not having realized that Kimmon’s flight was delayed since he didn't bother to check. To pass the time, he’s been sitting on the plastic chairs for the long, past hour. Trying to get some work done on his phone doesn’t work out, he’s too distracted from the excitement that's been thrumming through him for the last few days. He orders some sweet mocha from the airport café, but that definitely doesn't help matters -- only making his heart beat even faster and he becomes even more thirsty due to the cloying taste of the chocolate. His leg has been rapidly bouncing up and down from the adrenaline rush.

Copter glances up at the arrivals monitor, the big white letters on the screen noting that Kimmon’s airplane has just landed. His heart rate spikes up and he pulls out his phone to call, before stopping.

It’s fine. Kimmon should call him first, he tells himself.

Copter’s sure Kimmon is just as excited.

Just as soon as he thinks that, his phone rings and Kimmon’s dumbass face is staring back at him.

"Hey!"

"Hi," Kimmon's voice is warm and Copter swears it feels like he's even closer now that they're in the same country. He presses his lips together, trying to tamp down his excitement from hearing him, "Just landed. We're still taxi-ing.”

“I know. I’ve been waiting for over an hour by the way and you owe me. I think one of those fancy mocha drinks from Kof is good enough.”

Kimmon giggles, the melodic sound of it curling around Copter's heart, “Ok. Um...I’ll see you in a bit?”

“Yes yes yes.”

Almost an hour later, Kimmon eventually walks out, pushing his luggage cart in front of him, and Copter’s frozen from where he stands. He thought the first thing he'd do when Kimmon shows up through the arrivals entrance would be to rush over and jump into his arms like they do in the movies, sealing it with a kiss.

He stands there and sees Kimmon scanning the crowd for him, but his feet can’t move. They haven’t physically seen each other in a little over five months and Kimmon still looks like a dream. Copter’s scared he’ll blink, then find himself back in their apartment or at work and Kimmon’s still not close to coming home. He’d already delayed his homecoming by a few weeks due to his company asking him to oversee some newcomers and he had agreed. Copter had been rather upset upon hearing that -- Kimmon’s such a people pleaser and they had a bit of a tiff about how he easily obliges to others over the phone that night when Kimmon told him the news. The fight had lasted for over a day and Copter hated it, only made worse with Kimmon not being here with him. Thoughts of knowing how hurt Kimmon most likely was from ignoring him only added to his misery.

Kimmon’s mussy hair is under a snapback and he’s wearing a giant hoodie and sweats, looking soft and cuddly. The frown is slowly growing apparent on his face and he looks worried, continuing to turn his head around to look for him in the terminal. It jumpstarts Copter and he rushes forward as soon as Kimmon steps out further, his hand outstretched and grazing Kimmon’s sleeve.

“Kimmon…” he whispers and Kimmon hears, of course he does, and his whole face lights up as soon as they lock eyes. That smile of his is shining as ever and Copter’s eyes well up at the sight of it. He doesn’t say anything, he finds himself unable to, and some tears spill over. Then he’s suddenly enveloped in a hug and there's a hush of a whisper into his ear, “I’m back, I’m back,” Kimmon says over and over.

\--

Copter wakes up to Kimmon pressing light kisses all over his face.

They were both exhausted -- Kimmon having woken up early for his flight and Copter having been unable to sleep all night due to his anxious excitement. The tiredness caught up with the both of them as soon as they came back and after showering and making calls to his parents that he safely arrived, they both conked out in the bed.

“What are you doing?” he laughs and runs his fingers through Kimmon’s hair, watching the dark strands fall over his forehead. It's still a little cold and damp from earlier. Copter relishes the feel of them and Kimmon hums.

“Was in the middle of giving you kisses, duh? I’m at about eighty now, I have around seventy-ish left.”

“Wait, why?”

“For every day I’ve been gone obviously. God Copter, get with the program.”

“O my god,” he breaks out into a cackle, “You’re so dumb.”

Kimmon presses another kiss to his brow, “You love it. Don’t deny it.”

“O yea, I love waking up to spit and your smelly breath all over my face.”

There’s an offended gasp and Kimmon sits back a little, “How dare you. My breath is made out of chocolate mints thank you very much.”

“Uh huh.”

“Besides, not like you complain about my spit when I’m licking you all over and eating you out, so--”

Copter flips them around and Kimmon lets out a surprised yelp at the sudden change of movement. He settles himself to sit on his hips and leans forward to look down at him. Kimmon gasps this time and his pupils dilate, the lust darkening them.

“I think we have a lot to catch up on, don’t we?” his fingers dance up on Kimmon’s lower belly and upwards.

“Yea…” his eyes flutter shut and Copter leans down to kiss those pink lips. Kimmon readily opens his mouth, his tongue sliding along Copter’s. _God_ , it’s been so long, so fucking long since they’ve done this and it feels like a first kiss for them, which it might as well be. The kiss is so slick and wet and he swallows Kimmon’s heady gasps.

Copter rubs a palm over where he knows Kimmon’s sensitive nipple is and meets something hard.

Kimmon moans.

He pauses in confusion and beneath him, Kimmon stills, his mouth slack under Copter’s lips.

“Ah…” Copter's pushed back, hesitant hands against his chest. Kimmon looks insatiable, his lips redder than ever from their kissing, but Copter has something else he needs to focus on.

“Wh-- what was that?” he gives Kimmon an incredulous look and gets himself off of him, curling his legs underneath as he sits on the bed, “Did I just feel something on your chest?”

“Yea, about that uh…” Kimmon coughs into his hand and sits up, “You remember that text you sent like way in the beginning? After you watched my videos?”

“...holy shit.”

“Yea, I um….”

“You didn’t.”

“I did!”

“But-- but you hate needles.”

“I do! So, ta-da, surprise!" He finishes this statement off with some jazz hands.

Copter shifts his gaze down. At a glance there doesn't seem to be anything under the loose white shirt Kimmon's wearing, but now that he looks at it with more careful eyes, he could make out the erect nubs. A teasing shadow falling from them and he can see the faint shape of something on both nipples poking out the shirt. Without realizing it, Copter's hand reaches out to pinch one in, a little excited to see how Kimmon would react.

Only for it to be slapped away.

"Wha--"

"No, I know how insatiable you get about my nipples," Kimmon crosses his arms over his chest and Copter rolls his eyes, _o for the love of god._

"You literally let me touch them not even five seconds ago."

"I got caught up in the moment! We haven't had sex together in five months, can you blame me?" Kimmon pouts at him with a frown, "I just had them done and he told me it'd take a while to heal before you can do anything."

A sense of dread pools in him.

"How long?"

"...six."

"Weeks?"

"Months."

“Six months?” Copter shrieks. He’s devastated and wants to cry because then what is even the fucking _point_?

He glares at Kimmon's chest, feeling a little victimized. It's so unfair that temptation is only a thin fabric away, "I can't believe the piercer got to see your nipples pierced first,” he mutters in place of complaining aloud that waiting for six months is ridiculous.

"Are you-- are you jealous of a guy doing his job, you silly weirdo?" Kimmon laughs and pokes a finger at Copter's face, stroking it along his cheek, "Do you want to see the disgusting infections people get if they don't wait for their piercings to heal?"

With a scowl, he pushes his hand away, "Of course not. But six months? Are you allowed to have sex at least?"

"He said it should be okay, but knowing you, maybe we sh--”

Not wanting to hear the rest, he interrupts with a loud groan and collapses into the bed sheets. A booming cackle is above him and there’s a hand ruffling his hair. He slaps it away, “No!” and flips onto his back to send Kimmon a fierce glare.

Probably not fierce enough because Kimmon is still giggling at his suffering.

"You're so annoying," he gripes, "I hate you."

But hearing Kimmon's laughter physically next to him instead of through his phone warms his heart and he hopes he's not going to fucking bawl all over again about how much he missed him like he did at the airport earlier. Not when he has other things to be concerned about.

Like those goddamn piercings.

"And you're a sex addict," Kimmon pinches his cheek and Copter glowers.

"Tch, maybe I'll go to Bas tonight. At least, he'll let me play with his nipples."

Not that it does much for him. Copter had disappointingly realized this after a night of sucking on them and Bas informing him that he might as well be sucking on his knee. He had kicked Bas out of bed for that.

"O honey, you know Bas is up in Chiang Mai now."

Ugh. Copter's going to cry if he doesn't have sex right the fuck now.

"We can still fuck, you dummy. But maybe in different positions than before? My nipples are kinda sensitive and a bit ach--”

“O my god, shut up shut up shut up shut the fuck up,” Copter puts the pillow over his face, wanting to suffocate. Kimmon can’t go around saying that shit and now he’s back to laughing like a hyena.

“You just like me to suffer, you ass.”

“It’ll be worth it in the end.”

Copter groans and peeks his head out from the pillow. Kimmon’s staring at him with mirth in his eyes.

“Hello, lovely,” he coos and rubs a thumb over Copter’s forehead, giving a little bit of a massage between his eyebrows. It's rather nice since work has been giving him a headache and he closes his eyes. Sighing, Copter scoots in closer to tuck his head into Kimmon’s neck. His hugs are still the best and as much as Copter complains about missing sex, he knows this is what he misses the most from him. He still hadn't got used to the cold sheets next to him when he woke up alone all this time. Kimmon’s warm and the soap he used earlier permeates Copter’s nose.

“So. Did it hurt?” he eventually asks after a few minutes.

“Yea, worse than getting my ears pierced. I think I broke Bas’ hand from holding it too tight. I definitely cried.”

“ _Bas_ saw them before I did?” Copter exclaims and then whacks his pillow into Kimmon’s face, “I’m gonna go punch him.”

“Babe! Babe babe babe, come back,” he grabs a hold of Copter’s waist before he leaps off the bed and they both topple backwards onto the mattress, “Calm down.”

“It’s not fair!” Copter whines and buries his face into another pillow. He knows he’s reverting back to sounding like a child, but whatever. Kimmon’s stuck with him forever and is going to have to deal with it.

“He was there as moral support. You know I’m a big baby over needles,” Kimmon sighs into Copter’s hair and hums, the vibrations of it travelling through his skin and into the pleasure centers of his brain. “It has been about two weeks since I’ve got them and they might be less gross. I suppose you can look a little, but don't be grossed out.”

Copter whips his head around, excitement thrumming throughout his body.

“And no touching.”

“Fine.”

Kimmon sits up and pulls on the hem of his t-shirt, “No touching!” he says one last time with a firm glance at Copter.

“I won’t!”

God, it’s like he doesn’t trust Copter at all.

He pulls the shirt up over his head in a fluid motion and Copter’s breath is caught in his throat. They’re smaller than he thought they’d be -- the barbells glint under the light. His nipples are erect and slightly red, of course, still in the healing process.

But they look really good.

Copter’s mouth is full of drool as he stares at them, they look so suckable. He realizes that it’s all his fantasies come true, to see Kimmon’s nipples erect like this all day, every day. Now, he’s got this urge to push Kimmon flat onto their bed and smear his tongue all over them. Feel the metal in his mouth and hear Kimmon whine and squirm under him, but he _can’t_ because Kimmon is being a major dickhole right now. He lets out a whiny sound and falls face forward into Kimmon’s thigh. He lays there, unmoving.

There’s a poke to his shoulder.

“Um....do you like them?”

“I hate you.”

Copter fucking loves them.

\--

The next few weeks are an exercise in patience and he knows it's only going to get worse.

Copter knows how important the healing process is, he’s not that insatiable. He had later read up on horror stories on what could happen if it’s not taken care of well -- from being pulled too hard and yanked off, then blood _everywhere_ to crusty infections and pus. Copter shudders at the thought of sucking that into his mouth.

But sometimes he can’t help grazing his fingers over Kimmon’s shirt when they’re lying in bed. Kimmon would shiver and then snatch his hand away from those nubs. He would whine into Kimmon’s neck, begging for just one touch, _just one I swear pleasepleaseplease I won’t suck on them_.

Kimmon would fuck him into the bed after that until he’s a trembling mess, his wrists in a tight grip behind his back and no way for him to reach up to pinch those enticing nipples.

\--

“I will tie your wrists together if you don’t stop,” Kimmon scolds.

He’s sitting on Copter’ hard cock and he kicks his legs in the air, trying to knock him off of him.

“You wouldn’t!”

If Kimmon does, Copter will cry.

They’re both naked after Kimmon relented that they could have sex face to face and Copter swore he wouldn’t stray his hands.

That obviously didn’t happen because once he had Kimmon’s cock in his mouth and he was caressing Kimmon’s beautiful body, down those long legs and teasing his hole -- his fingers danced up up up towards where they’d normally go without him realizing, and then he felt Kimmon tug his head up by his hair. The next thing he knew, they were sitting in this position: Kimmon’s bare ass rubbing his cock and his wrists above his head in Kimmon’s clutches. His own cock is leaking everywhere and Kimmon’s just as hard. It looks ridiculous bobbing up and down in the air like that.

 _God_.

It’d be so hot, if Copter wasn’t so annoyed.

Kimmon pushes his hips down against Copter, who gasps at the warmth on his cock, “Stop whining.”

“Please please _please_ , just a little pinch?”

“What if you rip them off?”

“I wouldn’t! Why would I? Your nipples are beautiful,” he pleads and tries to twist his arms out, but Kimmon’s hands are like iron, “I wouldn’t ruin you like that.”

Kimmon’s giving him a look like he doesn’t believe him and Copter’s aggravated, he wants to cry. He tries to muster up some tears -- Kimmon always melted at the sight of them, but he's met with an unimpressed stare, like he knows exactly what Copter’s trying to do.

He scowls.

A part of him wants to laugh however because they’re both fucking ridiculously rock hard and they’re sitting like this at a stale mate.

It’s not often that Kimmon tells him _no_ and Copter decides that he doesn’t care much for it.

\--

“This is all your fault. Somehow.”

Bas rolls his eyes as he hangs his jacket over the chair in the corner of the room. He had come back to Bangkok a couple weeks back after visiting his mother and this is the first time in what seems like forever since they slept together. Copter isn’t even that excited for what he knows is going to be amazing sex, when Kimmon won’t share the goods. Speaking of, he’s probably with his friends getting stupid drunk and having fun with his stupid pierced nipples all hanging out for the world to see.

“I’m not the one who texted Kimmon in the middle of the night suggesting he get them and then he did it cause the idiot is so in love with you that he thinks you're God’s gift to the world for just _breathing_.”

“Ugh! And now I have to wait,” Copter holds his fingers up, “Six months!”

“Kimmon got them like two months ago.”

“Semantics!” Copter flops onto his bed, “Why are your nipples so boring Bas, god what the fuck. How is this my luck?”

“I’m guessing you’re not in the mood for sex then?”

“O, who says I’m not? Take your clothes off.”

\--

Copter’s heel taps against the cupboard door, his feet swinging in the air as he’s sitting on the bathroom counter. He’s watching Kimmon press the cotton ball to the opening of the saline bottle until it’s soaked, then dab it around the nipple, cleaning off whatever invisible bacteria there is on it. It looks a lot better than when Copter first saw it. The barbells are rather cute due to their small size and Copter smiles to himself as he watches them gleam.

Kimmon's been surprisingly quite good about keeping up with his cleaning regimen, even bringing the bottle to work to wash them there since he has to do it multiple times throughout the day. Considering how lazy he could be about keeping up with certain things, Copter’s impressed. But he supposes when it involves poking a hole into your body that's a different matter altogether.

He wonders if he would be able to lick around them at least with how clean they look. He’s never realized how much he pinched Kimmon’s nipples when they fuck and now that he can’t, he has to find other way to occupy his fingers.

It’s gotten so annoying with how many times Kimmon has to grip his wrists tight above his head or behind his back when they fuck.

Kimmon tosses the cotton into the wastebasket in the corner of the bathroom and picks up another one.

“Can I do it?”

“Do what?”

“Clean it for you.”

Kimmon gives him a flat look as if Copter’s kidding, “You’re going to play with them, no thank you.” He’s about to tip the solution onto the cotton ball when Copter leans forward as far as he can to press his cheek to Kimmon’s bare shoulder and he stills, “I swear man. I just want to help you.”

“Hmm.”

“Please?” Copter presses a kiss to his neck, knowing Kimmon would give in to that.

“Alright,” he says with a sigh and hands over the saline bottle and cotton, “Be gentle with me.”

“Kay.”

Copter copies the motions he’s watched several times over the past couple of weeks and swipes the cotton ball around the other nipple, careful to avoid tugging on the metal. Kimmon makes a slight sound and when Copter glances up at him, he’s looking to the side, chewing on his bottom lip. He looks unaffected, aside from the gradient flush at the tip of his ears.

“You’re not getting horny from this are you?”

“Wh- _what_? Of course not! I’ve done this everyday.”

Kimmon’s squirming, cocking his hip to one side and switching, as he looks elsewhere to avoid Copter’s eyes.

“Mmhmm, it’s ok if you are. I know you like my hands on you.”

Kimmon lets out a “tch” and rolls his eyes, “Keep cleaning shorty.”

“So demanding.” There’s a flick of a finger on his forehead and he glares, “I’ll suck on this nipple if you do that again.”

“You wouldn’t. You love me too much to infect me.”

“Yea, fine.”

\--

There'll be other times when they're heavily making out and Copter would manage to rub both nipples over his shirt with stray hands. Kimmon'd moan in response, seemingly having forgotten his reservations.

It’s only when he slips a hand under his shirt, barely brushing his fingertips to the smooth, bare skin that Kimmon’ll shove Copter right off and straightens up.

Then blow and finger Copter until he's melted into the bed.

\--

Copter is massaging Kimmon’s calves and he’s letting out these little happy sighs and moans. As soon as he came home, he had complained about standing on his feet for over six hours trying to fix some of the computer systems at the hospital.

He looks like a satisfied puppy, cuddling into his pillow, and Copter can’t help but laugh at it, “Is this to your liking _master_?” he asks with a fake posh accent.

“Ooo, yes I like it when you call me that. Keep going,” Kimmon preens and leans back into the pillow, holding out a delicate hand, “Feed me grapes and fan me with a palm tree leaf like the Egyptians do.”

Copter pinches the skin behind his knee and Kimmon yelps, pulling his leg away, “You _dick_! Off with your head!” But Copter grabs onto it before Kimmon can kick him and presses a light, apologetic kiss to the area, then continues with the massage. It’s rare that he gets to coddle Kimmon, usually the other way around, and he finds himself enjoying getting to take care of him like this. He looks up to see Kimmon staring down at him with a small smile, his eyes all gleaming.

“Ok my hands are sore now.”

“Come up here then.”

He crawls forward with a pout to his face and Kimmon’s giggling. Copter wraps his arms around his waist, nosing at Kimmon’s neck. He presses a warm kiss there, “Thank you.”

“Hmm?”

“For this,” Copter waves a hand over Kimmon’s chest. He’s wearing a shirt, but it’s obvious what he’s talking about, “I know it must have been a pain, but you did it anyway.”

“You wanted it,” Kimmon murmurs into his hair, running a warm hand up and down his back.

Copter frowns, remembering what Bas had told him some weeks back. He didn’t think too much about it at the time, since he was so focused on getting Bas’ dick in him, but now there’s a small worm of uneasiness that he can’t help but feel.

“Hey. Wait, but you wanted it too, right?”

“Mm…yea.”

“No, Kimmon. Don’t tell me you went to get a body modification just because I said you should.”

“I’m not stupid.”

“I didn’t say you were!” Copter’s about to sit up, but Kimmon tightens his arms.

“Hey. Sure, maybe you put the idea into my mind and I never thought of getting one before until your text. Didn’t think I would ever because needles,” Kimmon’s tongue clicks against his teeth, “And yea at first I thought to get it because you seemed to want it and Bas told me that'd be a stupid fucking idea. And then after researching more, I thought it’d be really fucking hot to get. Also I feel super sexy now.”

“O my god. You weirdo.”

“Mmhmm,” Kimmon sits up a bit and waggles his eyebrows at him, “Imagine me at work and my piercings are hiding under my tops, while I explain how the IT system is breaking down again and some other important serious shit to my colleagues and my--" his voice drops and he leans forward,"piercings are rubbing against my undershirt, o ho ho ho. Like a sexy secret.”

Copter guffaws and shoves a hand into Kimmon’s face before leaning in to kiss him on the mouth. Then his chin and down down down. Kimmon lets out a shuddery sigh and there are fingers threading through Copter’s hair. Feeling slightly drunk off of the petting, he keeps mouthing along that long expanse of his neck.

“Let me eat you out,” he can feel Kimmon’s throat going up and down under the wet drag of his lips.

“Uh-- uhm, n-no. You’re going to somehow touch my piercings that way.”

“Then sit on my face.”

“What? No.”

“Why not? You showered already, I know you’re clean. Come on,” Copter bares his teeth and bites into Kimmon’s neck with another nip, “And then I won’t be touching your piercings at all that way. Come on. You haven’t been fucked in a while, I know you want it.”

It's something Copter's missed. With Kimmon's precaution about his "sneaky hands", he hasn't been able to fuck him like before and it's fucking ridiculous.

His hand sneaks under the shorts, stroking along Kimmon’s inner thigh, and he can feel Kimmon spreading his legs apart. His breath stutters as Copter keeps teasing his fingers in circles and he sucks on Kimmon’s earlobe.

He gasps and jerks his hips up. Copter shoves him back down and breathes out hot air into his ear, “Let me.”

The pink flush on Kimmon’s face is too obvious and his eyes are darkened with lust, but he turns away and lets out a whine. With a lick at that enticing collarbone, he slips his fingers under the waistband, attempting to tug it down. Kimmon helps him shove them off, thrusting his hips up and they slide down his legs. His cock isn’t hard yet, nestled in all that coarse, black hair, and Copter can’t stop rubbing a hand up and down those long, slender thighs.

“You gonna take your shirt off?”

Kimmon shakes his head and tilts his neck back further under Copter’s tongue, “Mm...not taking a risk with you.”

Copter snorts and flips onto his back, settling into the pillows beneath, “Well?” he waggles his tongue out and Kimmon laughs into his hand.

“You have such a way of wooing me into bed.”

“It’s my way of being romantic. You love it.”

“Mhmm, sure.” Kimmon swings a leg over Copter’s chest, his warm thighs wrapped around him and he feels quite snug, “Ready?”

It’s kind of fucking hot with Kimmon’s shirt still on and his cock right there. Copter could see the subtle nubs sticking out and pressed right up to the cloth. Like a little secret waiting to be revealed. His mouth drools as he stares at them, wanting to touch and taste them so bad, but he fists his hands into the sheets below him. He’s not sure how to start this -- surprisingly it’s a first.

He caresses the smooth skin of Kimmon’s inner thighs with light fingers, watching his cock slowly hardening. Kimmon lets out a sound and Copter flicks his gaze up to see him biting on his lower lip, eyes closed shut and he starts to undulate his hips, chasing more of Copter's touch.

“I’m only rubbing your skin and you’re already like this.”

“Whatever,” Kimmon groans out, “It feels really good ok? ‘S been a while.”

“Yea and whose fault is that?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

He leans up and suckles the cock head into his mouth, all that the taste of Kimmon flooding his tongue -- Kimmon gasps, jerking his hips forward. Copter glances up to see his neck tilted back, all elongated from his stretch and rosy lips parting. His hands are trembling as he grips and pulls down the hem of his shirt, letting the cloth rub his nipples. Copter can see the shape of the piercings poking out even further against it, the temptation of them covered by the thin material. _Fuck_ , he wants to touch them so bad -- he shuts his eyes and continues to drag his tongue, letting the sounds of Kimmon’s high-pitched moans wash over him.

Then there’s a gentle touch to his cheek and he opens his eyes to see Kimmon stroking the side of his face, staring down at him with a tender look. For a moment, he forgets what he’s doing, his heart rapidly beating and the warm feeling that overcomes him whenever he’s the recipient of that look. The flush on Kimmon’s face has traveled down his neck and under his shirt. Copter gives one last suck before pulling his head away, thumbing the leaking slit, “Sit on me,” he moans and nips at those soft thighs.

Kimmon doesn’t say anything except to nod. He’s shaking and crawls forward until he’s straddling above his face. Copter splays a possessive palm on his ass cheek, a finger teasing at the rim. A shudder runs through Kimmon from the touch and Copter spreads his ass apart with his thumbs -- watching the pink suppleness stretch sideways before him, twitching open and close, pulsating in anticipation. Not wasting any time, he pulls Kimmon down closer and licks the side of his balls, sucking one into his mouth, then licks down his sensitive taint in a lazy fashion. Kimmon’s hips buck back and his tongue sloppily licks the ruddy hole around in a luscious circle.

“O,” Kimmon’s breath hitches and Copter keeps at it with the circular wet pattern -- swiping slow and careful, flattening his tongue, “Fu-fuck o o o mm... _Co_ \-- _ah._ ”

Copter moans in approval and points his tongue, rubbing it hard against him and pushes it past the rim. He leaves his tongue still, letting it rest at the edge and rubs his fingertips on Kimmon’s perineum, knowing that the indirect rub to his prostate would drive him mad. There’s a frustrated whine above him and Kimmon starts to rut his hips in circles, trying to get the tongue in him to move and his pleas becoming more high pitched. Copter’s nose tantalizingly brushes against his balls and perineum from Kimmon’s frantic movements, his voice getting all more high pitched and wretched.

He pulls Kimmon’s hips closer, letting him settle on his face and licks into him deeper, opening him further with his tongue.

“ _Fuck_ , _fuck fuck_! O please, pleasepleaseplease more, need _more_ ,” he keens, his hips thrusting downwards in a wild, circular pattern, but Copter once again stills his tongue. The whine tears out of Kimmon’s throat and he grinds his ass down harder, trying to get more. All Copter feels is hotness, the sweat from Kimmon’s thighs quivering on either side of his head and the velvety warmth that’s on his tongue. He’s having a hard time getting his breath from the steamy, heady air around him.

Maybe it’s all the begging that’s echoing in the room, but Copter grips Kimmon’s hips to still him and starts to relentlessly lick at the pink, living wound, fucking his tongue in and out. He rubs his knuckles to his taint again and Kimmon loses his fucking mind, the shriek echoing in the room.

“Ah, ah ah fuck _fuck mm fuck_ ,” he cries, falling back slightly until his hands are Copter’s chest. Whimpers and half formed words mashed with Copter’s name hiccup out of his mouth in a spill of ecstasy.

He laves his tongue over the plush hole over and over, getting him sopping wet and _fuck_ , he doesn’t know why he didn’t do this sooner. He’s always been on the receiving end of this, but there’s something about Kimmon falling apart over him and the addicting sounds he’s making that’s like music to his ears. He can’t get enough of it, he feels like he’s been drugged. Copter pushes his tongue in along with a fingertip, getting lost in the soft, velvety sensation.

His thighs are shaking and Copter rubs a soothing hand along them as he pushes deeper and deeper and then _sucks_ , sealing his lips over his hole _._ Suddenly, there are hands knotting into his hair and Kimmon’s keening, grinding his ass down at a frantic pace. They’re both sweating from the heat between their bodies and he’s drowning in it. Kimmon’s moans climb higher and higher, getting more demanding and Copter gives more, licking deeper, opening him up more.

Copter echoes the moans and the vibrations must feel amazing against him. Kimmon babbles out nonsense, his words raw and slurring together as he keeps rutting down on his mouth, voice all syrupy slow and whiny. He wants to tell Kimmon how beautiful he sounds, how much he loves him, but all he does is listen to him coming apart.

His cock lies neglected between his legs, so rock hard and dripping, it could go off anytime -- all from eating Kimmon out and his noises. There’s an ache in his jaw, but he ignores it, dragging his teeth over sensitive skin to bring Kimmon to the edge.

"Need to come, need to come o fuckfuck _fuck_. Lemme come."

It ends with Kimmon trembling on his knees, come painting the wall, and Copter gasping into him, with a hand around his own spent cock.

\--

It’s been five months since Kimmon came home from Japan and he’s still stubborn about letting Copter’s hands near his chest, despite a local piercer saying Kimmon’s piercings looked healed.

And he only knows this because he was there when the piercer said so. Kimmon had unbuttoned his top to reveal them and something about the lighting above him gave him an ethereal glow and the bell bars shined, beckoning Copter like a moth to a flame. He had to push the temptation down, of shoving Kimmon back onto the chair and sucking those nipples off with people watching.

He understands Kimmon is being careful, but still -- he’s being so overly cautious and it’s driving Copter nuts. It’s gotten to the point that Kimmon would tie his hands now with his tie and while that’s hot any other _freaking_ time, it feels more like a naughty punishment and he whines about it. Honestly, he doesn’t get why Kimmon’s being so reluctant when the piercer said it would be ok to touch them. He’s more surprised at how Kimmon’s strictly following the guidelines in such a militant fashion.

It’s when Kimmon comes home one day, looking a little tired and worse for wear, that things change.

They do their ritual greeting and meet in the middle to peck their lips. Kimmon sighs, wrapping an arm around Copter for a quick hug and he sees the brief flinch that passes through Kimmon’s face. With a groan, he pulls away and starts to massage the back of his shoulder with a hand.

“What’s wrong?”

“Mm...pretty sure I pulled my back muscles. We were moving some of the equipment around,” Kimmon sighs and lets out a whine, tilting his neck to the side.

“You should have asked some of the other younger employees to do it. Your body isn’t the same as it was.”

Kimmon frowns.

“Are you saying I’m old?”

Copter rolls his eyes as Kimmon looks away with a petulant pout, then pulls him in closer by hooking a finger into a belt loop, “No, but you know you're not the same as you were in your early twenties. Don’t be stupid.”

“Hmm. Yea, alright.”

“Look,” Copter pats at his shoulders and turns him back around to face each other, “Why don’t you take a nice, long shower? And I’ll give you a massage after, yea?” he gives him a smile, knowing his dimples are deepening and that Kimmon would soften at the sight of them.

As Copter predicted, he pokes a finger at one and rubs at it with his thumb as he mulls over the offer.

“Ok. That sounds really nice,” he kisses Copter’s forehead, leaving his lips to linger there, “Thank you.”

When Kimmon comes back to their room from his shower, he’s only in his white undershirt and boxers, and toweling off his hair. He’s humming some pop song that’s been playing everywhere on the radio these days and he seems a lot more buoyant than when he first came home.

“Good?”

“Yep,” he tosses the towel over a desk chair, “All better.” Copter holds back a comment that Kimmon needs to hang it in the bathroom to dry. Instead, he shuts his laptop close, but not before saving his document six times, and puts it on the nightstand next to him, “Sit here,” he pats the blanket in front of him.

Giving him a sweet smile, Kimmon climbs onto the bed and turns around, crossing his legs as he does so, “You’ve been pampering me so much lately.”

“You’re complaining?”

“Of course not,” he simpers and wiggles his shoulders at him, “Well? Gonna take me to heaven?”

Copter snorts, shaking his head at his ridiculousness. He pushes his hand at the top of Kimmon’s back where it curves forward to his neck, “Your muscles are probably tired from all that slouching you do, hunched over your computer.”

“Meh. It’s too tiring to sit up straight. Why bother?”

“I’m just saying,” Copter brings his other hand up and massages his hands over the stiff area, circling his thumbs on the knot that he can feel. Kimmon lets out a hiss, “Sorry, sorry,” he leans forward to press a kiss to his shoulder and continues on with the massage, “Huh. Your muscles are so locked up. I can’t believe you’ve been walking around like this.”

“I’ve been handling it fine,” Kimmon mutters and straightens his back, causing Copter to have to adjust his arms, “Suppose you’re right abo-- _ah_! _Ah_!”

He’s gasping in pain, but then the little moans following them reminds Copter of his sex moans.

God.

Copter needs to get a grip on himself. This is meant to relax Kimmon, not get horny over him. He refocuses on his task, rubbing his thumb a little further down and follows the stiff muscles, trying to undo them. Kimmon contorts his back, as if trying to avoid his hands and the pain, but Copter keeps going with it. It goes on like this for some time, Kimmon letting out little sighs and moans of satisfaction, while Copter rubs the meat of his palm along his back.

“Mm...Little more down,” Kimmon mutters, his head falling forward.

“Kay.”

He’s down the middle, hands moving in a circular motion, and Kimmon’s arching his back, letting out a deep moan that’s punched out of him. Copter doesn’t get to massage him often, but all the other previous times have never resulted in Kimmon reacting like this and his hands falter. A part of him wonders if Kimmon realizes what he’s even doing.

“Keep going,” Kimmon grunts out.

Fuck. The way he says it reminds Copter of the times he’s fucked Kimmon slow and steady into the bed.

“Um. Yea. Right.”

Shaking his head and trying to get those dirty thoughts out of his brain, his hands move again, rubbing the meat of his palm up and down along his back. His biceps are straining as Kimmon keeps pushing back, like he’s letting go of his weight into Copter’s hands, all pliant and lazy.

He supposes it’s a good thing he didn’t ask Kimmon to take his shirt off, otherwise things would get sexual fast.

And then.

Kimmon’s head tilts backwards and _god_ , Copter can see the slender curve of his neck. The erotic gasps coming out of his lips are hypnotizing and as if running on auto-pilot, Copter presses a barely there kiss below his ear. Kimmon reacts to it, moving his head a bit to the side and exposing his neck even more -- like an unspoken invitation and Copter takes it, leaning forward even more to kiss down the length of his neck.

There’s a hand stroking the back of his head now, fingers digging into the strands, and he feels the vibrations of Kimmon’s moans hitting deep into his core. He sucks a small bite to the soft skin and a gasp echoes into his ears.

His hands snake under Kimmon’s arms, creeping his fingertips towards the front and Kimmon falls back with his full weight on him with a husky sigh, his wet hair tickling Copter’s neck.

“ _Shit_ ,” he mutters. Kimmon’s mouth is slack jawed, lips a dark shade of red.

His long legs have fallen open, hips twitching up, and Copter sees his cock partially tenting his pants. He’s shocked to see how hard Kimmon has gotten -- he’s only touched his back after all. It takes him back to the first sex tape Kimmon left behind. When he only pinched his peaked buds between his fingers and twisted them around in a torturous way until he came all over himself, white come smearing on his belly. And o _fuck,_ this is everything Copter wanted from that night right here, tormenting him with his hands.

“Can I?” he whispers right into Kimmon's ear and bites his earlobe, "Can I touch? Please?"

“O-over,” Kimmon’s hair is a chaotic mess, partially covering his eyes, which flutter open. Copter gasps at the sheen of lust over them, “Over my shirt ok?”

“Yea, yea.”

It's a compromise, one that he's fine with because it's the closest one where Kimmon has allowed him to and he’ll take it. He starts off slow, ghosting his hands over his chest and Kimmon’s quickly breathing in anticipation, turning his plush lips to brush along Copter’s neck -- hot breath staining his skin.

Then he presses his hands, feeling the hard bars poking into his palms and Kimmon full body shudders from the pressure, “ _O_!” the word stutters and tattoos itself onto Copter’s skin.

Copter rubs his hands in circles over and over, caressing the hard nubs and letting them bend in the center of his palms. It feels amazing, of course it does, and he loves how they feel and how Kimmon's gasps are so addicting from that simple touch. The sensations of his soft skin and the metal piercings electrify him.

He starts to thumb at one, feeling the nipple bend and roll under his touch. The bell bar shifts and Kimmon's panting hot air, "Fuck that feels good _fuck fuck fuck keep going_."

Then a pinch from his fingers, squeezing the piercing tight.

Kimmon’s head falls to Copter’s shoulder, his long neck delicately arching back as his breath staccato through the silent tension between them. His feet tangle in the sheet beneath, his toes twisting and pulling it off the bed. The rough nipple play gets rougher, his fingers twisting and tugging them with no mercy. Kimmon looks vulnerable like this, endearingly so, while he tries to keep his moans quiet and chewing his bottom lip. Copter rubs his mouth to his temple, feeling the wet strands beneath.

There’s an animalistic tinge underlying Kimmon’s panting, like he’s about to lose his goddamn fucking mind as he bucks his hips up. Any previous nipple play they’ve done before doesn’t even compare to now, not when the piercings are heightening his sensitivity. Copter feels Kimmon’s fingers digging into his thighs, desperation scrabbling along them.

He thinks he’s falling in love with this new Kimmon all over again.

“God, you love that huh?” Copter harshly whispers against the soft curve of Kimmon’s ear, not stopping his torment. There’s a shuddered breath and the frown between Kimmon’s eyes deepen, “Love it when I get rough on your nipples like that?”

“Yesyes _yes_. Love i-- _ah!_ ”

“Can’t wait until I get to suck on them, until you only come from my tongue.”

He roughly flicks his fingers over the barbells and Kimmon’s gasp turns into a high pitched whine, his teeth scraping the edge of Copter’s jaw.

The lips meet in a clash and Copter sucks in Kimmon’s tongue into his mouth, licking the swell of his bottom lip. It’s a hot and searing kiss that he feels all the way down to his toes and he swallows the soft whimpers.

Kimmon’s ass is deliciously sliding right on Copter's cock in a steady rhythm, despite the two of them wearing loose boxers. Though they aren’t naked, there’s something ridiculously hot about the dry humping that’s happening and Copter pulls him closer until they feel like one -- the rough cloth rubbing hard against him and his cock profusely leaking with pre-come, soaking his boxers and spreading along Kimmon’s backside. He swears he’s reached heaven somehow, stuck in a muggy stupor. All he can focus on are the sounds coming out of Kimmon and the two piercing points beneath his hands.

Biting the corner of his mouth, Copter pulls back with a gasp. Sweat is collecting underneath their clothes and he can see the clear shape of the piercings peeking through the white shirt that’s now plastered on Kimmon’s chest. It’s an erotic sight, with his jerking up and legs thrashing. His shaky foot rubs along Copter’s calf.

“ _God_ , what if I put a clamp on them,” he says out loud without thought, still pulling at the hard nipples. He can imagine it -- the nipples all ruby red from the blood rushing to them and Kimmon crying from the gorgeous pain, his body twisting.

“P-Please--” Kimmon’s voice dies down into a mumble followed by a gasp.

“Hmm?”

“Suck on them. Please please _please_. I need it. Need your mouth on me.”

There’s an ache in the tone of his voice that shakes Copter and his hands fall from Kimmon’s chest in surprise. Kimmon lolls his head back, until he’s leaning all the way against his shoulder. He stares up at him, glistening tears lining the rim of his eyes and hair messily splayed on his forehead from sweat and ecstasy.

He’s a fucking wreck, but he’s beautiful. He always is and Copter’s breath is taken away by it, but mainly by the soft look in those eyes. God, he’s hopelessly in love. He gulps, gripping his hands tight around Kimmon’s sides.

“Are you sure?”

“Yea, fuck. Suck them through my shirt. It’s too much and I can’t...I can’t....” Kimmon shuts his eyes again, letting out a whimper, “Fuck.”

Holy _shit._

Copter maneuvers his way out from where he sits behind him and gently pushes Kimmon to lay back. He chokes a bit at what he sees before him, the piercings looking different from his angle. Kimmon’s sweat has soaked through the flimsy cotton allowing them to alluringly peek out and he can see the faint glint of metal. His chest is rising and falling with each heaving breath, the pierced nipples beckoning Copter to suck on them. He looks fucking obscene.

“Fuck, fuck--” Copter brings a hand up and rubs a thumb over the erect nub. Kimmon cries out, attempting to curl into himself, but Copter pushes his legs back and swings a leg over to sit on them. Their cocks rub together and he tightens his thighs around Kimmon’s, “You even realize what you look like right now?”

Kimmon’s hands are covering his mouth and he’s rubbing his cheek to the pillow, shaking his head. The whimpers fall from his lips as Copter keeps tugging on his nipple, watching his body shake fraught with tension.

“You’re such a slut for it,” and Kimmon breaks into a whine.

Stopping his hand movements, he bends down and ghosts his breath over a nipple. The excitement in him swells, all the months of waiting finally leading up to this and though Kimmon’s still wearing a shirt, it’s still the best thing. Kimmon’s twitching his body upwards in an attempt to get Copter’s mouth on him and he waits, wondering what Kimmon’d do. The silence doesn’t last long and Kimmon lets out a groan of frustration, slapping Copter’s arm with a weak hand.

“Come _on_ , fuck weren’t you begging me for this?” he hiccups, a tear leaking down the side of his face, “What the hell man?”

“Hmm.”

“ _Please_.”

God, yea he wants it.

Kimmon continues with his pleas, pushing his hips up and his cock sliding along Copter’s. He shuts his eyes at the sensation, trying to get himself back in control. It’s too overwhelming, it's _sosososo_ much and then--

He gently slicks his tongue over a nipple, the initial taste of cotton flooding it. His saliva soaks right through and the metal warms in his mouth. Kimmon’s begging cuts off, throwing his head back onto the pillows, groaning and bucking his hips up.

Copter teases his teeth over it and god, Kimmon’s reactions are fucking spectacular. His hands grip tight into Copter’s hair, messily sliding the strands around and his name spill out between Kimmon’s lips in reverence. He covers the nipple with his mouth, sucking the barbell and he can’t stop the smile that curves up his lips as Kimmon’s groan turns into a stuttered mewl like he’s in a cheap ass porno.

He continues on swirling his tongue and sucking the piercing in, laving all his attention on it and neglecting the other. The nipple in his mouth is probably red and swollen, he wishes he can see it. Kimmon’s hands slide down to his hips, moving him slightly and rocking their hard cocks together. Copter gasps, pulling himself up to kiss him.

Kimmon’s cock slides between his ass and Copter moans into his mouth, relishing in his small movements and the constant heat. He pinches the other nipple, swallowing and tasting the desperate whispers. Kimmon’s beyond the point of speaking and sense, his eyes glossy with tears and his whole body covered in a shine of sweat.

“Fuck, you love this huh?” he whispers and sucks in Kimmon’s bottom lip before sitting back -- still pinching at a nipple underneath his fingers. Kimmon twitches, slipping a few of his fingers into his mouth in an attempt to muffle his groans. Copter slowly rolls his hips, sighing as the trace of pleasure slithers up his spine.

“Gonna fuck you,” he gasps out and bends his head down once again to the nipple he’s been twisting the entire time, “But I want you to come first.”

He laves his tongue over it, feeling the piercing give under then sucks the nub in between his lips -- Kimmon’s makes an aborted sound, curling his head into the pillow. From his angle, he sees the sharp point of Kimmon’s jaw jut out, slacking around the fingers in his mouth as he gets lost in the haze of pleasure. Copter keeps at it, the hypnotic circular motions of his tongue over the barbell in tune to the soft noises out of Kimmon’s mouth, rubs his hands up and down the expanse of Kimmon’s chest -- the thin material of his undershirt plastered to his skin. The material between them gets soaked further as Kimmon’s hips buck up into Copter in a chaotic rhythm, spreading the sticky mess all over.

Copter’s mind blanks out as he keeps sucking, so focused on it that he doesn’t realize Kimmon comes. His back arches in a curve -- lifting Copter up -- and his whole body shudders. But Copter doesn’t stop, he bites, feeling the piercing clack against teeth and savoring the sounds that fall so beautifully from Kimmon's lips.

Fingers tug into his hair, but he firmly stays, sucking the nub in further.

“I cant, I can’t I can’t _I can’t_ ,” Kimmon cries out, “Fu-- uck! Copter, Co-- ter, Ter _Ter Ter Ter_. _Pleasepleaseplease._ ”

He babbles, twisting his body in an attempt to get Copter away from his nipple. Feeling a little merciful, Copter lifts his mouth off and Kimmon partially turns to his side, his face in his shaking hands. His whole body is trembling and he’s sobbing.

For a moment, Copter’s scared he hurt him and glances down at his chest, relieved to not see any bleeding through the shirt. He can see the piercings clearer now from his saliva soaking the shirt, the red nubs erect. The boxers are sopping wet with a mix of their precome and Kimmon’s come. His bare legs are on display, all curled up and still shaking from the sensations that had coarse through him earlier.

Fuck, Copter’s never seen anything so lewd.

He runs his fingers through Kimmon’s sweaty hair, “Doing ok?”

Kimmon nods, still not lifting his face.

Sighing, Copter slips hand underneath to palm at Kimmon’s face, and feels the tears on his fingertips.

“Want me to fuck you?” he grinds his ass down. Kimmon’s not hard as he was earlier, but that doesn’t matter. Kimmon’s eyes meet his. The tip of his nose and cheeks are red, tears staining across them. Copter’s heart twinges at the sight, wanting to wrap his arms around and hold him close, but instead he leans down to kiss him. Warm hands surround his face, stroking through his hair, and Kimmon pulls at the strands causing him to moan into that lush mouth.

“Mm, fuck me,” Kimmon whispers, “Feel you in me. ‘S been so long.”

Copter laughs, feeling his heated breath against Kimmon’s lips, “Whose fault is that?”

“It’s called being patient.”

“O is that what it was? I call it mental torture.”

Kimmon attempts to pinch his neck, but his fingers aren’t cooperating and he ends up tickling Copter, leaving him to giggle into their kiss.

With a final nip to Kimmon’s bottom lip, he climbs off of him, feeling a bit empty at the loss of Kimmon’s cock against him. He yanks down the loose boxers, down those slender thighs. His cock had hardened a little bit as they were kissing and it’s messy, all covered in white come

Kimmon’s lips are all swollen and red, and Copter slides his own fingers between where the lips part, “Suck on them for me. Come on, all nice and wet,” Kimmon groans around them, dark eyes staring up at Copter with unfocused eyes, “You don’t want to get hurt now do you?”

He makes a sound of disagreement, his pink tongue peeking out and swirling around Copter’s fingers, getting them sopping wet. Copter withdraws his hand away and Kimmon moans, licking his lips as he stares in anticipation. His legs part without Copter having to say anything, until his ass is up in the air, and Copter rubs his wet fingers across his entrance. Kimmon moans and pushes his hips back, but Copter keeps his touch tortuously light, teasing the hole.

“Wh-why? You asshole-- _please_!”

“You like it, don’t lie.”

He skirts his finger around the edge, watching Kimmon squirm and wiggle in an attempt to get him closer. He looks lost, trapped in his arousal, and only focused on getting fucked. His hand shoots out, gripping tight around Copter’s wrist and he rubs the slick fingers harder against himself, “Come oncomeon _comeon_ , get in me. You fucking _prick_.”

Copter wants to laugh because he knows Kimmon would let him torture him like this for hours if he could.

But he also wants to come.

His finger presses into the wet rosebud and Kimmon moans, his head bent back into the pillow. His gasps turns into platitudes of “Fuck, more more more,” and Copter listens, sliding in another then one more. It’s been so long and Kimmon’s so tight, but so velvety soft at the same time. Copter brings his other hand up to thumb over Kimmon’s piercing and he lets out a sigh, curving his back against the pressure there.

“You look so good,” Copter whispers and Kimmon gives him a demure smile, curling his fingers over Copter’s hand on his chest.

“You more.”

Copter scissors his fingers, spreading them and stretching him out. Kimmon groans, his eyes clenched shut and there’s a deep furrow between his brow. Copter keeps twisting the nipple, trying to distract him with pleasure to override the pain. He rubs an unrelenting press inside of him with the pads of his fingers, and Kimmon lets out an “ _O_!”, his whole body jolting.

Deeming it enough, Copter pulls his fingers out with shaky hands and sits up to remove his own boxers. He winces -- his cock is so goddamn hard, rubbing against the cotton material, it’s unbearable and he didn’t even notice. Precome has been steadily leaking and he’s a wet, sticky mess, dripping down his thighs.

Shit.

“Sorry, gotta get the lube.”

Kimmon chuckles, “Should have used that earlier.”

Copter presses a quick kiss to his forehead before leaning over the bed to slide open the top drawer of the night stand, “Sorry.”

He feels an arm wrap around his waist and wet lips to his back, “‘S fine. If I can handle needles going through my nipples, I can probably handle any pain now.”

Once Copter fishes out the bottle, he sits back, turning towards Kimmon and finds himself face to face with his bright smile and sparkling eyes. Unable to hold his smile back, Copter rubs a thumb to Kimmon’s cheek, feeling that softness give under it, “I’m pretty sure it’s different though. Lay back for me?”

Kimmon does, pliant as always and holds his legs back with his hands wrapped tight around the back of his knees. Copter swallows, a little taken aback sometimes at how Kimmon easily follows with what he says and the expectant look in his sharp eyes as he patiently stares at him is something else all together. Cracking the cap open, he pours out a generous amount and slicks up his cock. With the rest, he smears it around Kimmon’s hole, fucking him a little to get him wet and sloppy. Copter can’t help but give him a quick once over -- he’s beautiful, all flushed from his cheeks and down his neck. His pierced nipples are erect through the wet shirt and the faint line of muscles peek through.

He looks so ready to be fucked.

Kimmon exhales warm breath into Copter’s neck as Copter enters him and groans so deep from within his chest. He’s still so sinfully tight despite all that stretching and he cries out as Copter pushes in until he sinks down to the hilt.

The air feels thick with the scent of their sweat and lust.

Seizing the long calves wrapped around him, Copter pulls back then starts to fuck in earnest.

“ _Ter_ ,” Kimmon chokes out and Copter leans in close, pressing his lips to his warm cheek. His hips stutter into that velvet heat and slides in and out in a steady rhythm.

Kimmon’s moans are reaching a fever pitch, his hands bruising Copter’s shoulders. His mouth nuzzles to Copter’s cheek and he shifts his head for their lips to meet in a sloppy kiss, missing each other until they meet again and their tongues slide all slick and hard. It’s a blinding heat, crashing over him in waves and dragging Copter under its haze -- nothing else in the world like this.

“I love you.” The words tattoo themselves onto Copter’s skin and he closes his eyes shut at the tight clench around him. Kimmon repeats the words over and over; it’s the only thing he can hear, the loudest thing he can hear over his own gasps.

He changes the angle of his hips and it must hit the spot because Kimmon’s pitch changes, sucking in a lungful of air. His nails are now digging into Copter’s back. Letting go of Kimmon’s leg, he brings a hand up to a nipple, his fingertips rolling the bud and piercing around in a messy pattern.

“O o _o_ , fuckfuck _fuckfuck m--_ ”

Kimmon comes, the white spunk landing all over his shirt and some on his nipples. He’s arching into that feeling and he clenches harder around Copter. Fuck, it’s the hottest thing Copter’s ever seen, the come right over his piercing, and he wants this image to be seared into his memory. He slams into him even harder, fucking him through his orgasm and Kimmon looks so fucked out.

His thrusts turn erratic, trying to chase his own climax. Kimmon brings his own hands to his chest, pushing Copter’s hand away. He swipes a finger over his sensitive nipple, smearing the come all around it before lifting his glistening fingertip to his mouth. His eyes raise, piercing right into Copter’s with a hooded gaze, and holy shit, his pink tongue peeks out of his mouth and swirls around his finger, tasting himself. He moans and his teeth bite over it.

Copter comes at that -- how slutty Kimmon looks, and he shuts his eyes, mouth opened in a silent gasp. Hands wrap around him and he finds his face being tucked into Kimmon’s sweaty neck. He pants for air and lets go of Kimmon’s leg to hug him back. He can feel the two pinpoints against his chest, the reason for all this to come together. Sweat and come are sticking between them and Copter’s still inside of him. He knows it’s going to be uncomfortable if they don't clean this up soon, if he doesn’t pull out -- but in this moment, he wants to focus on Kimmon’s steady breathing.

There are small kisses being pressed into his hair and he closes his eyes.

Kimmon eventually breaks the silence.

“You good?”

“Mm…perfect.”

“Worth the wait right?”

Copter lazily opens his eyes and twists his head down to peer at Kimmon’s piercings. His hand yanks the hem of the shirt up on one side and Kimmon gasps at the cool air that meets his skin.

“Fuck.”

It’s redder than he imagined them to be in his head, such a fucking dark red and obscene with how erect it is. He sits back, gently slipping his cock out, and Kimmon lets out a hiss at that. Copter rubs a soothing hand down his thigh before pulling up the other side of the shirt and tucking them under Kimmon’s armpits.

If Kimmon looked lewd with this sweaty shirt sticking to him, then he’s even more so now. So fucking pornographic with both of his piercings beckoning Copter to suck on those rose colored buds and his soft cock covered in his come.

Copter must have stared for so long because now Kimmon’s sitting up in front of him, a hand cradling his face. He’s looking at him with such a gentle look to his eyes, so velvet soft under the lights.

“What is it?”

“Didn’t answer my question.”

Copter snorts and wraps his hands around the expanse of Kimmon’s shoulders, letting his fingers play with the back of his hair, “Never make me wait for something that long again.”

Kimmon’s shaking his head, his smile widening, “But the waiting made it better right?”

He rolls his eyes at that with a groan, “Ugh, don’t go making this into a freaking les--” and he’s cut off by Kimmon tenderly kissing him. 


End file.
